The Big News
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: This is a story about vegeta and bulma. And i guess the title describes everything. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Anime show, and my most favorite couple ever is BulmaXVegeta and i never done a story about them, so here it is hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon ball z

The First Night: Bulma P.O.V.

Today I was watching t.v. like plain and simple, until Vegeta comes bursting through the door, panting and fussing, until he got to his room and slammed the door. It wasn"t pleasant panting and fussing, like he usually does after a day of training, it sounded like he was really hurt.

"Maybe i should go see if he is okay?"

I laughed alittle. Even if i was to actually to go see if he was okay, he wouldn't let me. Its like he spends his whole day avoiding me. When i look at him he walks away mad, when i talk to him, he walks away mad, when i make him food, he takes the entire meal and walks away still mad. Even after i gave him a place to live, hospitality and food. AROGANT MONKEY!

It was late and i was ready to go to bed. I turned off the T.v. and slowly dragged my self up the long stair case. It felt like it was never end. A endless carpet of rectangles, i feel like i am in a video game. As i drupped my way through the hall way i passed by vegetas room. He was making these long, annoying sounds. He must of been taking a shower, because the moment i passed by i heard him turn off our shower. As he left it, he moaned again. I put my ear to the door.

"Will you please go away women," Vegeta said from the other side of the door.

That scared me for a second, but then i opened the door and stood in the door way.

"it sounds like you are in great pain, are you okay," I asked walking slightly toward him.

"What do you mean, of course i am okay, i am the Saiyan Prince, nothing can hurt me. And i dont need no earth weakling to help me."

"Look, i may be a earthling, but i can still help see look."

I sat on the bed behind him. I turned his back to so it was facing me.

"What are you doing women."

"Shut up, and turn back around it is going to feel good," I said starting to touch his shoulders.

I started to massache his back, he was tender at first, baby, but then he started to lighten up to it. Next thing i knew he was asleep. I tried my best to but him on his bed. With all those muscles, its hard to do anything. i picked up his upper back and put it on his bed, then i picked up his legs then but those on the bed. I took off his shirt and but it in the dirty clothes to wash. I got the blanket and slowly started to cover his body. I stopped at his abs and gaucked for a little while. Then finished covering his body.

"I guess i did pretty good."

I look, the only thing that was actaully on the bed was his hed, 1 arm, and 1 leg.

"Ohhhhhh. that good enough," I said.

I starred into his face. He looked like a baby sleeping. he was much cuter than he usually does. I started to lean into his face then stopped and realize what i was about to do. I quickly ran, out the room, and got a cigarrette and went outside.

"Wow.. i can't believe what i was about to do. Vegeta... wow... i was actaully going to do it."

I sat on the front step and smoked, When i was done... i went into the house, and went to sleep i didn't want to remeber what i was just about to do.


	2. The First Touch

This is my first Anime show, and my most favorite couple ever is BulmaXVegeta and i never done a story about them, so here it is hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon ball z

The First Touch: Bulma P.O.V.

BY morning i was the first one up, since vegeta sleeps for like ever and my parents are gone on some vacation trip or somthing. I got breakfast ready for me and vegeta. The house phone rang. I turned of the eggs i was cooking and i went to the house phone.

"Hello."

"Hey.. uh... Bulma do you want to go out tonight."

"Who is this," Bulma asked putting her eggs, and pancakes wnad whatever else he was eating onto a plate.

"Uh.. this is Yamacha."

"Oh yeah Sure," She sounded like a nerd who was happy to get an "A".

Vegeta walked down the stairs. He looked like usual, he was wearing tight blue shorts, some high-top sneakers, and no shirt. AWWWW No shirt.

"Bulma do you have breakfast ready for me," Vegeta said lazily sitting down in the kitchen table chair, waiting for me to give him some food as if i am a slave.

"Uh... yeah hold on," I pointed to the food on the counter and walked out the front door to talk to yamcha.

It was really warm out here, and i was wearing white shorts, blue tang-top and a white cardigan. While i was talking to Yamacha i looked into the window to see if veeta was getting his food, and he was just sitting there, with his hand on the side of his face, and he was waiting for me. It was ackward because he was just starring at me. While yamachas was talking, and wouldn't stop stuttering, i was doing some hand signs or whatever, pointing to the plate on the counter. I could hear Vegeta saying ,"WHAT," from the window.

"On-the-counter," I said slowly and aggrivated.

He got up, and i turned back around, and told Yamacha i had to go. I started walking back to the front door, while me and Yamacha were finishing out conversation. I opened the door, and i wasn't paying attention to the fact that Vegeta was standing right in front of the door.

"Ok, i will see you-."

I walked into Vegeta and we feel on the ground. I was right on top of him. My body touchin him. He almost naked body. You can feel his muscles, porbably the sexiest part about him. He was holding on my my shoulder blades. He was probably trying to stop me from falling but failed at the attempt. He was starring deep into m eyes for like 10 second, then he went back to normal and started yelling at me.

"Will, you get off of my women, why are you so clumsy."

He practically pushed me off of him, besides the fact that i was trying to get off of him myself. He completely forgot about the food, and went straight to training.

Vegeta P.O.V.

I been training for a couple of hours now non-stop. The only thing that went through my mind was bulma when she feel on me. She was ruining my thinking. When i was doing push-ups i saw he gorgeous face on the floor, as i pushed up and down, getting closer and farther from her. He tan milky skin, and he beautiful light blues eyes. I started to get this weird feeling in me. I have never felt it before. What Was It!...

Thanks for everyone who i reading my bluma and Vegeta story, and thanks for those who has reviewd so far. 3


	3. The First Sign of Love

This is my first Anime show, and my most favorite couple ever is BulmaXVegeta and i never done a story about them, so here it is hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon ball z

The First Sign of Love: Bulmas P.O.V.

It around 12:00 p.m. and I am still waiting here for yamacha. Hes the one that called me and asked me to go on a date with him. I am standing out here in a blue and white pokka dot dress and, well it is pretty short, So it is cold. I can go back in the house, If i'm not worth the time for him to be punctuale for. I mean there is plenty of other people for me to hang out with. Um... well theres my parents, no they are on vacation, well theres... no hes training, theres Vegeta. I was silent. There was Vegeta, he comes to our planet a enemy killing everyone, and now he lives in MY house, training in MY equipment, and he never pays any attention to ME. I mean why is he so rude. Why should it matter, the perfect guy for me is somone that can say "Hi", or "thank you" or at lease look me in the eyes. And Vegeta isn't any of those.

Vegeta walked outside to start his training for the day and he looked the same as always. Except he wasn't yelling or grunting or rude. He look peaceful as he walked through the grass. He walked slowly picking up each foot as if he didn't want to walk.

"Hello Bulma, how are you," He asked hesitating, as he walked past me. I was shocked, he has never said "hi" to me before. Well i was going to take this opportunity to respond.

"I am well, you seem different today," I said smiling as i stood there waiting for Yamacha.

"Thank You, thats a good thing to know," he said finally getting to the giant round machine and opening the door. He turned around slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"You do to." And he walked into the machine and turned it on.

I was standing there My mouth was open so wide that i could of swallowed a bug. I was shocked i couldn't believe he just did all that. Did he hear me? and do that on purpose. Or did he... I couldn't come up with another explaination. He wouldn't just come and do everything i said i wanted in a guy.

I was deep in thought until a loud car horn stopped my concentration. I jumped, and looked over to see Yamacha waving at me to get in. I walked over to him and started yelling at him for being late. he started moving his hands in a surrendering motion, saying he couldn't decide what to wear. Then we just drove off, i looked back at the machine vegeta was in. I didn't know why but i couldn't look away.


	4. The First Date Part 1

**This is my first Anime show, and my most favorite couple ever is BulmaXVegeta and i never done a story about them, so here it is hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon ball z**

**The First Date Part 1**

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

I been training non-stop for 2 hours now. Thats not very long, but felt like forever. When your thinking about someone for 2 hour straight, you get tired very easy, trust me. After training that long, i opened the door to the machine, and gasped the fresh, open air. I put my hands in my pocket and gazed my way through the grass, and got to the house.

"Minus well, get me something to eat, i better do it now before that women gets here, yelling in my face. Or falls on me again," I said opening the door to the house.

Since i said that, i couldn't get Bulma out of my head. I warmed me up some meat, she made last night, and poured me some milk. I sat down at the table, and ate. At that moment, i started to think of bulma and I, ALOT. When we first met, when she talked to me, when...she called me cute.

When, she called me cute... I smiled a bit, but shuck my head nervously, but it didn't help.

When she said that i just looked at her like a idiot. Then i grunted and turned away. I slapped my forehead, trying to get whatever i was thinking about out of my mind.

"Being on this earthling world so long, gots me thinking like one of them," I mummbled, finally finishing my meal and washing it out in the sink.

Bulma's P.O.V.

"YAMACHA WHERE ARE YOU GOING," I yelled out to him, as he got up from the table, and walking away.

"HOME," He yelled back to me.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms, and slouching in the restaurant chair.

This always happens, when i go out to eat with him. We always argue about something. About clothes, the waitress, money, its always something, that makes no sense for anyone to yell about. But this time it was the last person i would think that we would yell about... Vegeta. He got mad that he is living in my house, and he thinks something is going to happen between us. That is just the stupidest think i have ever heard. It's not like the guy has anywhere else to go, and nothing ever happens between us. Except, for me massaging his back, or when i fell on him... but that really doesn't say anything. That happens to everyone.

"Wow, maybe yamcha does have something to worry about, now i can't stop thinking about him," I giggled."  
>While I was nervously laughing at myself, 3 men walked into the bar. They had all black clothes on, holding bags, not big, but big enough to fit something valuable in it. They were looking around like they were trying to find something. Then they covered their faces wth the black hats that were on their head. And took out some guns.<br>"Everybody hands up, were taking the money in this place."  
>The one that talked pointed his gun at the people behind the counter cooking the food. Another one stayed at the door looking out for anyone, and the last one had his gun pointed at all the people that were eating making sure they are not calling anyone. Bulma looked at them unscared and didn't raise her hands. The man walked over to her.<br>"Did you here me, I SAID RAISE YOUR HANDS," He pointed gun straight at her face.  
>She stared at him blankidly.<br>"Make me," She said testing the mans patience.  
>Bulma turned around to look out the window to the sounds of police sirens.<br>"This is the police, let the people go and come out with your hands up."

SOOORRRRRYYYY it took me so long to post. SCHOOL! But yes so im posting 2 chapters so make sure to read the next one. Hope you like. I fxed my grammar LOL.


	5. The First Date Part 2

**This is my first Anime show, and my most favorite couple ever is BulmaXVegeta and i never done a story about them, so here it is hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon ball z**

**The First Date Part 1**

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

After I was done washing my dish, and went and relaxed on the couch. I grabbed the remote control and turned on the T.V. Out of coincidence, the T.V. was already on the news channel reporting about a robbery in a Local resturant. He narrowed his eyes to focus on a blue haired women sitting alone at a table with a gun point right at her.  
>" Wheres that pathtic human."<br>A feeling started going through Vegeta, he knew he had to go and save her. He quickly left out the house and flew all the way to the crime scene. By the time he got there the man left Bulma, who has given in to the mans request of putting her hands up. Vegeta flew right in front of the store. The police were yelling at him to get back but of course he didn't respond or listen to them. He walked up to the door.

"Dont come any closer or I'll kill all of them."

He pointed ihs gun closer to a waitress who was completely terrified. Vegeta took a step then disappeared. The men went crazy, where, where did he go. vegeta appeared behind him.

"Boss right behind-."

His accomplice was to late, Vegeta punched the man in the back, had him flying, and stomp on his gun and smashed it. The other men started freaking out. They dropped their guns and ran out the door. The police immediatley arrested them.  
>Bulma's p.o.v.<p>

I was looking at Vegeta slowly make his way to me. Did he come to save me? It had to be the reason for him to stop his training and be here, he must of saw me on T.V. I couldn't help by start helplessly at him as he made his way. He didn't take his eyes off of me, nor did he show any the other people who were in the resturant ran out of the place. By the time the last person was out, vegeta was side by side with me as I sat on the resturant chair. He put out his hand for me to take. I looked at it and blushed.

"You dont have to do that, im just trying to help you up."

I looked at his face, he turned his head another direction so he wouldn't look at me, and he was turninf slightly red also. But he still had that cold, emotionless face. I took his hand which made him look at me. And he helped me up. We walked out the place, and he entire crowd started clapping along with the police.

"Ugh why are they doing that."

"They are congradulating you, you did a good deed."

"Well, i aint going to do anymore."

We walked down the street. On the way my stomach growled. Vegeta looked awkwardly at my stomach.

" you didn't eat?"  
>"No, Yamcha left before we could even get the food."<br>Vegeta had a slight smirk, "And why did he leave."  
>"Stupid reasons. Wanna get something to eat."<p>

Vegeta didn't answer just looked shocked at the question.  
>I took his hand and ran to the nearest Ice-Cream shop, and got some Ice-Cream. Then we walked to the park, sat on a bench and ate it. Although it was awkward it was nice. I had a better time with him than I had with anyone in a long time.<p>

SOOORRRRRYYYY it took me so long to post. SCHOOL! But yes so im posting 2 chapters so make sure to read the last chapter too. Hope you like. I fxed my grammar LOL.


End file.
